The sense of hearing in human beings involves the use of hair cells in the cochlea that convert or transduce audio signals into auditory nerve impulses. Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types: conductive and sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss occurs when the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded. These sound pathways may be impeded, for example, by damage to the auditory ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be helped by the use of conventional hearing aids that amplify sound so that audio signals reach the cochlea and the hair cells. Some types of conductive hearing loss may also be treated by surgical procedures.
Sensorineural hearing loss, on the other hand, is due to the absence or the destruction of the hair cells in the cochlea which are needed to transduce audio signals into auditory nerve impulses. Thus, many people who suffer from severe to profound sensorineural hearing loss are unable to derive any benefit from conventional hearing aid systems. To overcome sensorineural hearing loss, numerous cochlear implant systems, or cochlear prosthesis, have been developed. Cochlear implant systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea by presenting electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve fibers. Direct stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers leads to the perception of sound in the brain and at least partial restoration of hearing function.
Cochlear implant systems typically include a cochlear stimulator that is implanted beneath the scalp of a patient. An external control assembly located external to the patient's scalp may be used by the patient to control and adjust various operational parameters of the implanted cochlear stimulator. An inductive link is commonly used to transmit telemetry signals from the external control assembly to the implanted cochlear stimulator. To this end, the external control assembly often includes an inductive coil that produces a telemetry signal by generating an electro-magnetic field that is picked up by a receiver on the implanted cochlear stimulator. The inductive coil may be housed in an external headpiece that is positioned on a patient's head to transmit the telemetry signal through the patient's scalp to the implanted receiver. The external control often includes a retention magnet for securing the headpiece to the patient's head so that the induction coil is properly positioned adjacent to the implanted receiver.
In a conventional cochlear implant system, electronic circuitry included within the external control assembly is not placed in relative close proximity to the induction coil and the retention magnet due to losses and interference caused by magnetic flux associated with the induction coil and the retention magnet. Hence, the electronic circuitry is typically housed within a behind-the-ear unit, for example, while the induction coil and the retention magnet are housed separately within a headpiece. Such a configuration is undesirable for many cochlear implant patients.